Collapse
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: One shot! Ed has returned to his home, and he's intent on visiting one person before all others! Roy/Ed SLASH!


_Warnings: a bit of the old language...maybe some angst?...SLASH!...yeah, most definately slash...heh..._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, FMA is not mine...though I wish it was...because then Ed and Roy would be my sexy prisoners.../evil grin/_

_I hope you enjoy this! The entire story was inspired by a fanart of Ed and Roy hugging...so...yeah...please read and review! Many thanks!_

_XxxXxxX_

_Collapse_

Ed stared at the snow covered ground of his home. He and Al had finally done it; they'd destroyed the Uranium bombs they had set out to destroy. Afterwards, they'd left for the open spaces of Romania, where they met Winry's look alike, Sarah. She had taken them in, and they all grow close.

Ed had watched as Al stared after her longingly. He knew that Al was in love, and he knew that Al wouldn't go after her because of him. Everyone thought that he loved Winry, but he didn't. At least, not in the way they thought he did. He loved her like a sister, same as Rose. He was gay, and he told Al this. After spending the next few days convincing his brother of this, Alphonse went after her.

After five years, Al and Sarah married. Edward moved into the small house on the edges of Sarah's property, much to her and Al's dismay. The two had a son and two daughters, triplets. Not a year had passed since the children were born when a brilliant bluish-green light lit up the night sky during their dinner as a family. Ed and Al had torn off through the house and out the front door, investigating the light.

_The Gate appeared then, opening its doors wide. The long black arms and hands reached out for them. Ed and Al looked to each other, Al's eyes holding a knowing light. Sarah looked on in fear and something else not decipherable. _

_'Brother,' Alphonse said to Edward, 'I know you're not happy here. I can only assume that you love someone back home. I want you to be happy, brother. Go home.'_

_'Al, what about you, don't you miss home?' Ed asked, his eyes going back and forth between the gate and his younger brother. Al smiled at him and looked back at his home and his wife._

_'Brother, I have a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. I do miss home, but I'm happy here. I'll miss you, but we'll always be with each other. We'll meet in our dreams, I know it.' Al said reassuringly, knowing there was an underlying reason for Ed not wanting to go home. Ed smiled and hugged Alphonse, allowing tears to fall. He said goodbye to Sarah and his nieces and nephew. He said a final goodbye to his brother and walked into the awaiting arms of the gate._

After what felt like an eternity, Ed came to the other side. He landed softly on the snow covered hills of Amestris. He was home. He thought about all that had happened, and wondered why the gate came, as he stared at the snow covered ground of his home.

* * *

Roy stared at the flames in the fire place sadly. Riza glanced at him, growing tired with his mournful ways. He'd been in mourning since the departure of Ed and Al, and Riza couldn't figure it out. He mourned like a lover mourned for a lost loved one.

"Roy, what the hell is your problem? You've been moping about for seven years now! What the hell is wrong?" Riza hissed when she tried to get Roy to eat something later that day. She was beginning to hate him, beginning to see why all had left him for her to look after.

"Hawkeye, don't even go there. You don't know what's been lost; you don't know what I've lost." Roy said, his voice broken and filled with sorrow. He turned from facing the fire to stare at Riza with his dark eye. Riza recoiled at the contempt and sorrow in his single eye.

"No, I don't, because you won't tell me! Damn it, Mustang, what the hell happened to you!? I'm here for you, and you refuse to speak!" Riza screamed in annoyance. Roy's face grew hard and cold.

"Hawkeye, get the hell out of my house. I don't need you, and I never will. And before you say something about our love for each other or something of the sort, I'll tell you this now; I do NOT love you, and I never have, nor will I ever." Roy said harshly. Riza recoiled, a hurt look fixing on her face. Roy got up from his seat and walked over to his door. He held it open and motioned for her to get out.

"You can't . . . you can't be serious!" Riza exclaimed in surprise. Roy nodded his head, the contempt for her over powering his sorrow at the current moment. Riza glared at him then, silently cursing each and every officer who had convinced her to try and help Roy.

"Get your shit, and leave." Roy said commandingly. He glared at her until she moved.

She went into her room and gathered her things. The entire time she did this, Roy stood next to the open door. The cold air from the winter winds blowing in and killing the flames of the fire. Suddenly, they felt a swell of Alchemic energy and a bright bluish-green light flashed in the distance.

Roy stared at it, wondering what it was but deciding that he didn't care to find out. Riza came back out, holding her bags in her arms. He glared at her and motioned for her to leave once more.

"Out, and I hope you freeze to death." Roy said harshly. Riza returned his glare and left, the door slamming behind her. She stalked out into the freezing winds, her tracks being swept away as she went. Roy stared after her glumly, wondering what he was going to do now.

He's lived in Central since Ed and Al disappeared through the gate, only because Riza had convinced him to. Over the years, he had come to resent Hawkeye, realizing that she was only there because she was hoping to get him out of his depression and get married. That wasn't going to happen, ever. His heart belonged to another.

He broke down then, crumbling to the floor and allowing the tears to flow freely. He listened to the winter winds howl through the trees. He stayed like that for the rest of the night.

"Could you tell me where I might find Roy Mustang?" Edward asked an officer on the street. He snorted and pointed out towards the country side. He thanked the man and walked in the direction the officer had pointed out. As he walked, he thought about all he needed to do now that he was home. He 

knew he needed to visit Winry as soon as he took care of what he came to Central for. Then he needed to go to his Teacher's house, and from there, to his Teacher's grave.

Ed was forced out of his thoughts when Riza Hawkeye ran face first into him. She was muttering and cursing under her breath and she shot Ed a scathing glare before continuing on her way. Ed made a quick decision and called out to her.

"Riza, Riza Hawkeye!"

"What the hell? What do you want!?" Riza all but screamed at him. Ed winced back, wondering what put the blonde haired woman in a bad mood.

"It's me, Ed . . . Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist . . ." Ed said sheepishly. Riza did a double take then, and her eyes bugged out in shock.

"Fullmetal, what the hell, I thought you were dead!?" Riza exclaimed in shock. Her anger flared for some reason, just at the sight of him. It was then that she remembered coming across a picture of Ed in Roy's drawers while she was putting away his clothes.

"No, obviously I'm not. Do you think you could tell me where I can find Mustang's house?" Ed asked hopefully. His eyes flared wide in shock when Riza's expression went form surprise to a loathing so strong it was tangible in the air.

"Keep going on the road you're on now, and then take a right as soon as you're out of the city limits of Central. His house is the big black and blue one." Riza said coldly. She turned on her heel and stalked away. It was then that Ed noticed she was carrying suitcases.

_'She must have been living there . . . I wonder what happened . . .'_ Ed thought to himself as he followed the directions Hawkeye gave him. It wasn't long before he saw the large house. It was black on the outside, with blue window shutters and navy blue doors. Ed thought it was odd, but walked up to the door all the same.

He briefly wondered if now was the best time, as it was close to midnight. After a few moments deliberating, he knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before he got a reply.

"Hawkeye, fuck off! I told you to get gone, I want nothing to do with you!" Roy yelled through the door. Ed's heart stopped, and then started again, beating faster than before. Roy's voice was filled with sorrow and hatred, and it made Ed's heart ache for the other man.

"Mustang, you ass hole, it's not Hawkeye!" Ed yelled back. He was glad his voice didn't come out small and choked. He heard movement inside and backed up a little. The door opened, revealing a red-eyed, and wet faced Roy Mustang. Ed's heart bled for Roy . . . Roy had been crying.

"F-f-Fullmetal?" Roy inquired with teary eyes. Ed nodded and smiled a small, sheepish smile. Roy's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide in astonishment.

"How, when . . ." Roy asked as he shook himself from his shock. He was having a hard time believing it, but he wished desperately for it to be true.

"I'll explain, but you need to move your ass! It's fucking freezing out here!" Ed said cheekily. Roy nodded, suddenly realizing that it was indeed cold outside. He moved out of the way and allowed Ed entrance to his home.

Ed walked in and looked around, checking out the home of his beloved. He wasn't too shocked to see a woman's touch in the place. He had been right, Riza lived here. Or, she used to live here.

"Here, have a seat next to the fire and I'll get you some hot tea," Roy said as he motioned for Ed to sit in a cozy looking chair. Ed did as he was told, glad that Roy wasn't acting like he normally would have if Ed had never been gone for seven years.

Roy came back in after a few moments and handed him a cup of steaming tea. Ed thanked him and took the cup, blowing air on it to cool it off before he began sipping at the contents. Ed spent the next several hours explaining everything Roy wanted to know. After that, they sat in companionable silence until Ed looked at the clock on the mantle piece.

"Shit, I need to go! I forgot, I have to meet Winry in town in an hour!" Ed shrieked. Roy gave a start and looked at the clock sadly. He nodded and walked Edward to the door.

"Stop by any time, Fullmetal." Roy said as Ed walked into the cold and snow. Ed smiled and nodded before turning and begining his trek through the thick blanket of snow that had collected since the night before.

Roy watched him go sadly, though his heart sang. His Edward was home . . . well, not his Edward, but Ed was home. And that's really all that mattered to Roy. As he continued to watch Ed walk away, an idea began to form into his head. Making a quick decision, Roy threw on some clean clothes, his boots and a jacket and ran out into the snow.

"Edward, Edward, hold up!" Roy shouted. Ed turned around in shock, never having heard Roy use his actual name before. He stopped and waited for Roy to catch up to him. Roy smiled happily when he saw that Ed was waiting for him and he sped up.

He came to a skidding stop a foot in front of Ed, smiling. Ed smiled back in confusion. Before Roy could change his mind, he pulled Edward into his arms. He wrapped one arm around Ed's waist, the other went to Ed's neck and shoulders. He buried his head in Ed's shoulder, which was much easier to do seeing as Ed had grown some more in the past seven years. He began crying into Ed's shoulder then, tears of joy that Ed was home and hopelessness, knowing that he could never have Ed.

After a few moments of shock, Ed tentatively wrapped his arms around Roy's waist, burying his head in Roy's shoulder as well. He began to cry too.

Both pulled back after a few moments of the embrace and stared into each other's eyes. Roy then leaned in and kissed Ed tentatively on the lips. Ed returned the kiss shyly, his eyes fluttering shut.

The need for air was what pulled them out of their first kiss, so the two settled for leaning their foreheads together.

"Roy . . . I . . . I love you," Ed said in a small, shy voice. Roy smiled a heart breaking smile.

"I love you too, Edward." Roy whispered before drawing Ed in for another kiss.

_/End/_


End file.
